Harry Potter and the Well Intentioned Friends
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Harry's been moping around Number 12. Ron and Ginny have had enough but get more then they bargained for.


**Harry Potter and the Well-Intentioned Friends **

A Harry Potter FanFiction Story

Author: Jason Thompson

September 25, 2005

Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, Scholastic Press and Warner Entertainment.

Category:AU; It's a surprise, but there is Ron/Harry friendship and some hints of Harry/Ginny.

Spoilers:Book Five, no HBP.

Warnings:

Summery:Harry's been moping around Number 12. Ron and Ginny have had enough but get more then they bargained for.

Rating:

Distribution:Ask First.

Notes:

Dedication:Dedicated to the usual suspects; Genova aka Schweet, Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Red, Stone Cold, Ice Wing, Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Tony D, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, and Queen Angel who have allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.

**Harry Potter and the Well-Intentioned Friends**

Ron Weasley was annoyed, to say the least. His best friend Harry Potter had been sucking the life out of the room since the Order had brought him here from King's Cross, and considering "here" was Number 12 Grimmauld Place, that's saying something. He had been understandably petulant when they brought him, walking around in a daze and tossing and turning all night on the couch in one of the sitting rooms.

He had been named Sirius sole heir and was given the bulk of the Black fortune, whatever Sirius hadn't left to Ron's parents, Professor Lupin and the Tonks family. His best friend was now the Patriarch of the Noble House of Black, and the owner of Number 12. Some of the magic in the house required Harry to live there, despite the blood magic protecting Number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore had determined that the magic of Number 12 would be strong enough to protect Harry so he'd had Moody and Tonks bring Harry here.

The first few days were tough on everyone. No one was sure how Harry would react to anything after he quite literally blew up the kitchen when his mother offered him breakfast the third day there. A few hours later Ginny had found him looking at Sirius' burnt away name on the tapestry and weeping silently. When his sister had tried to console Harry by holding his hand, the wizard looked death at her yanked his hand back and stormed off.

Ron had been immensely glad when Harry had moved on from wild rage to quietly moping around the house or locking himself in his room. At first.

Now it was getting on his nerves.

Something had shifted slightly two weeks earlier. Harry had been locked in the master bedroom for three days, he'd allowed Dobby to bring him food but no one else could even get the door open as Harry had the house-elf lock the door with very powerful spells. Tonks and Hermione had popped into the kitchen by portkey that morning, the pair marched up to his door and Dobby let them in.

Several hours later, the pair exited not long before dinner time, the Auror took Hermione home and Harry came down a few minutes later, joining them for dinner. He still wasn't very talkative and he still spent entire days locked away in his room and when he came out he seemed to spend all his time writing away in a journal. He seemed rather distant now instead of depressed.

Which brought Ron back to his annoyance and what he planned to do about it; he sat down on the vacant couch across from his sister and turned to Ginny with a frown. "Where's Harry?"

She sighed, "He's been locked in his room all morning. I wonder what he does in there all day."

He picked up a worn out old quaffle that Ginny had been playing around with when he entered the sitting room and began to pass it from hand to hand absently. "Probably writing in that bloody journal of his, it's charmed so we can't read it. I tried to look over his shoulder yesterday and the writing just disappeared before he snapped it closed while scowling at me. I think he's gone around the bend Ginny."

The younger girl frowned, "What?"

"I think he's gone as bonkers as Loony Lovegood. It's not natural to spend all day writing in a book. We don't have any homework this summer because of OWLs and he's acting like bloody Hermione all the time. Yesterday, George and I offered to take him over to the Burrow today to play Quidditch and he just shrugged and said he had plans. What kind of bloody plans does he have; writing, brooding, and being a pain in the arse? We already have one Hermione, we don't need two."

"Ron…"

He stood up, "Don't 'Ron' me, Harry's acting strange and I won't stand for it."

She frowned, "What would you prefer? The way he was before? Yelling and raging at us, blowing up the kitchen? It was lucky Mum had Fred and George or she might not have known the spell that re-grew her hair."

He cut her a look then said, "No I'd prefer he started acting like himself again. I'd prefer he and I were talking about Quidditch again or him helping me figure out a way to ask Daphne Greengrass to a Hogsmeade weekend."

Ginny's jaw hit the ground in shock, "Daphne, you want to date a Slytherin?"

He frowned at her, "Hey, I don't judge you for that disturbing crush you have on Professor Lupin!"

She blushed then sighed, "Fine Ron, what do you suggest?"

He smiled gratefully to his sister. He knew Ginny had mixed feelings about Harry right now, her crush on Harry was the stuff of legend around the Burrow and had slowly changed and evolved as she got to know Harry. Ron had heard Molly remark more then once that she imagined Ginny would date their surrogate son before all was said and done and a part of him would be happy to see it. However, Harry's outburst at Ginny earlier this summer had frightened her, and she'd been slightly uncomfortable around him ever since.

Ginny however was Gryffindor through and through and she wouldn't let Harry's temper scare her off helping him now. "You know me Gin; the straight approach is my style. We go up there, yank the door open, drag him out of that room and away from that sodding journal and force him to have some fun, because Merlin knows he's not having any now."

She smiled slightly at the prospect of having a day of fun with Harry then said, "What if he fights back?"

Ron gave her a smirk worthy of the Twins and said, "Ginny, I don't care what you do; if we have to carry him fine, if you have to snog him senseless so be it, Hell I don't care if you have to flash him your jubblies and stick his hand in your pants, he's going to come along or I'll hex his bloody face off."

She blushed as red as her hair and said, "I hope it doesn't go that far, I'd rather not flash Harry with you right there."

"Trust me Gin, I hope never to see you naked either."

The pair walked out of the sitting room up the stairs and came to a stop in front of Harry's door. Ron reached out and knocked on the door, "Harry?" There was no answer so Ron knocked again. "Harry, come out of there."

When no noise came out of the room, the redheaded-siblings looked at each other before Ron yelled. "HARRY! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Ginny sighed, "Are you sure it's locked Ron?"

Blushing furiously, Ron reached out and tried the handle. It started turning and the Weasley children smiled. Ron pushed the door open, "Harry, it's time for you to… PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!"

Harry's head snapped up on the bed, his glasses were sitting askew on his flushed-face. His shirt was hanging half-way inside-out on one of the bedposts. He looked at them like the proverbial deer in the equally proverbial headlights. Ron's eyes were drawn to the powder-blue lacy bra clutched in Harry's left hand like a summoning charm.

A second, far angrier voice broke the stunned silence from the bed, "What the bloody Hell do you think you're doing?" The other person sat up angrily and Ron was greeted with a view of a spectacular set of breasts. They were a little a little bit bigger then Ron's palm if he were to guess from the other side of the room. They were definitely perky and the pink nipples were… "OI! My eyes are up here Weasley!"

Ron's gaze suddenly snapped up away from the girl's chest and finally noticed this woman's did indeed have a face. Her full lips were puffy from making out and drawn into an angry line. Her violet-eyes were burning with anger and her pink, chin-length hair looked wild… wait, pink hair? "TONKS?"

He heard Ginny stammer next to him and he looked to see his sister was trying desperately not to cry. She paled and said, "I h-have to g-go!" She then sprinted out of the room.

Ron turned after, "Don't leave me alone, Gin!"

"RON!" Ron whipped around at Harry's shout and once again found him mesmerize by the rise and fall of Tonks' chest as she took in angry breaths… "Ron!"

Ron turned to see his best friend was now over his shock at being caught and was gearing up towards fury, "Y-yeah Harry?"

The dark haired boy looked daggers at him and said, "Get the Hell out!"

"Well… I… Uh…"

From the bed two angry shouts came, "GET OUT!" He staggered backwards out of the doorway and after fumbling twice managed to pull the door closed. He walked down the hall towards his bedroom in a state of shock. He slumped bonelessly into the chair by his desk and stared ahead, unblinking.

Harry came storming in a moment later and despite his jeans being unbuttoned, wearing only one sock and struggling with his T-shirt he still looked frightening. He towered over the redhead and Ron was sure he could see flames snapping in his green eyes. "What the Hell was that?"

Despite the fact that Ron was sure his life was over, he smirked when he noticed Harry's chest before he pulled his shirt in place. "You've got bite marks, Harry."

"OI! In case you aren't paying attention, I'm trying not to kill you right now!"

Ron tried not to laugh, he tried desperately, but between the scene he'd just seen and the imminent death at the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived and a furious Auror, he couldn't help it. With a snort he began to laugh loudly. Tonks stormed in a moment later, yanking her left arm through the sleeve of Harry's shirt. His laughter quickly died when he noticed her wand clutched tightly in her left hand. "Ginny and I were going to try to cheer you up." He made eye-contact with the pink-haired woman and averted his gaze almost immediately.

Harry blinked twice and his mouth opened then closed again, meanwhile Tonks buttoned Harry's shirt enough to cover up and said. "I really should hex you for that Weasley! That was incredibly rude, not to mention mortifying."

Harry placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder and the pair shared a look, one Ron had seen his parents and Bill and Fleur share in the past. A conversation was held silently in between two people who knew each other intimately. Despite his reputation he wasn't stupid; he could put clues together as well as anyone else. "That wasn't the first time we interrupted, was it?"

Tonks frowned and bit out, "Not that it's any of your business but no, it wasn't the first time. Harry and I have had sex before today."

Ron blushed and looked away, "I'm sorry. If I had thought… well, I would have left well enough alone. It's just Harry's been acting strange, locked up in his room or writing in that journal of his." He turned to Harry with a confused expression, "What are you writing in there all the time, anyway?"

Harry frowned, "Once again, not that it's your business, Tonks and I have been using that journal and it's sisters to write back and forth when she's out of the house. It's like floo powder, just more discreet."

"I can't be over here every day, or someone would get suspicious and I'd be avoiding my duties, both as an Auror and a member of the Order."

He nodded at the pair, "I am sorry for embarrassing you two."

Harry and Tonks shared a look then Harry smiled and said. "We won't kill you this time, I suppose."

Ron grinned in a relieved fashion, "That's good to know. I'll let Ginny know to keep this under her hat also." He released a breath, expelling a lot of the tension that was building and said. "Look on the bright side; at least you won't have to hide it from everybody, unless this is some embarrassing secret tryst." He frowned at Harry's raised eyebrow, "What? I know what Tryst means."

Harry grinned, "I'm glad Hermione's taught you something. As for our… relationship?" He turned to Tonks and smiled when she nodded, "It's still too new to let everyone know, even if I wasn't underage still."

Ron smiled when Harry's hand captured Tonks'; the redhead stood up and pushed his friends out the door and back towards Harry's bedroom. "Now, get back to whatever depravity you were in the middle of before I interrupted. Yes, Harry I know what depravity means too!" He pushed them through the door and grasped the knob. "And for Merlin's sake, cast a locking charm! No one needs to see Harry starkers!"

Tonks smiled wickedly, "Don't knock it 'til you try it Ron!" With a laugh, Ron pulled the door closed, waited a few seconds then jiggled the knob. He grinned at the locked door and walked away and down the stairs.

He paused half-way down and frowned, "Wait, why did he say 'sisters?'" He dismissed the thought a moment later and continued down the stairs.

He crossed the living room to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. Throwing it into the flames he said, "Greengrass residence." After a moment a man's face appeared in the emerald flames, "Hello sir, may I speak with your daughter?"

&&&&&&&&&

Tonks smirked at her young lover as she placed her wand on the bedside table. She reached under her shirt tails and cocked an eyebrow then slowly her panties appeared in Harry's vision before dropping loosely to the floor. She stepped out of them then slowly unfastened each button. She pulled the shirt open then let it drop to the floor as well. Left without any clothing she winked at Harry and said, "Now, where were we?" She folded her arms over her stomach, before caressing her chin in a thoughtful manner, "Oh I remember, you had just promised to do something very nice to me." She crawled onto the bed to lie down on his chest. She smiled at his bewildered expression gently and said, "What is it?"

He blushed and smiled bashfully, "I'm embarrassed, I mean that was one of the last things I wanted to happen when I was alone with you, in fact the only way it could be worse is if it was Mother Weasley."

She laughed lightly, "Oh come on Harry, everyone gets caught once in a while. We got caught up in the moment and I forgot the locking charm, it's happened to plenty of couples."

He shrugged and pressed a kiss against her brow, "You're right of course."

She grinned at him smugly while snaking her fingers beneath his shirt, "Look on the bright-side Lover-boy."

Harry shivered as Tonks' gentle fingers found a particularly sensitive spot. His voice became heavy when he asked, "What's that?"

She grinned wickedly and whispered in a throaty voice of her own, "In another hour or two, they would have caught Hermione in this bed with us."

"Good point." He pulled the woman towards him and gave her a predatory look, "Now, if I remember right, I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Harry found his own patch of flesh to explore and the last coherent thing Tonks said was, "By all means Mr. Potter, continue."

--End--


End file.
